


Second Sight

by Andraste



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: farscapefriday, Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-14
Updated: 2003-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crais finally notices Aeryn Sun. Written for Farscape Friday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Sight

Crais will not forget the sound of her voice again. It rings in his ears when he cannot scream any more: I will make you watch your life.

He does not want to watch, does not want to see. The farm, his parents, soldiers, space, training, killing, promotions, plans and Tauvo through it all until he is gone.

Crais summons up hazy memories of the lowly outcast - she who dared to disobey him twice - instead. The anger distracts him from the agony. He watches Officer Sun, and sees another underling, another pilot, another enemy ... until the relentless images bring him to Velorek.

Velorek, who said that Aeryn Sun was something special, something more ... and Crais sees it. Aeryn Sun, so pale and proud, who demanded his notice so often, finally has it. He keeps his mind on her as the microts drag like cycles, the darkness closes in, the memories flicker faster and faster. Somewhere, somehow, everything comes clear through the lens of her.

At last the pain is too large to feel, the rage melts away. All that remains is gratitude and the first stirring of something else.

When he sees her again, he will not recognise either feeling.


End file.
